1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a head mounted display (HMD) configured to provide a surrounding image and a method for controlling the same, more particularly, to a method for controlling activation of sensor groups depending upon whether the HMD is in a static state or a moving state to more accurately sense rotation of the head of a user wearing the HMD and to display a surrounding image corresponding to the sensed rotation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) is a wearable device that is worn on the head like eye glasses to receive various kinds of information. With the trend toward more lightweight and compact digital devices, various wearable devices have been developed and HMDs have also been widely used. An HMD may not only function as a display, but also provide users with various services by combining augmented reality and N-screen technology.
Particularly, the HMD may provide a surrounding image to provide a more realistic virtual space to the user. Herein, the surrounding image may represent visual information unfolded around the HMD in all directions. Accordingly, the HMD may detect the direction in which the face of the user wearing the HMD is oriented and display an image of a section of the surrounding image corresponding to the detected direction. Thereby, the user may feel as if he/she is actually present in the virtual space.
However, in the case that the user wearing the HMD receives the surrounding image while moving, the HMD may fail to accurately sense rotation of the user's head, accordingly the HMD may perform an incorrect operation counter to the user's intention.